One popular method of constructing flooring and paving surfaces is to lay down an array of surface components such as masonry blocks on a substrate such as prepared soil. It has been found desirable to fix the array of surface components once they are laid, to prevent unintentional shifting caused by traffic, erosion and frost heave, for example. Fixing the array of surface components has included mortar and similar jointing materials, as well as sand and aggregate mixtures that are compacted in the cracks between adjacent surface components. Maintenance may be required from time to time to address surface components that have cracked, chipped or otherwise require replacement. At times, one or more surface components must be temporarily removed to allow access beneath the surface and then replaced and re-fixed in position. It is important that the surface components do not become damaged, especially when being removed from the surface array. Accordingly, it has been found inappropriate in many instances to insert pry bars and the like between adjacent surface components to gain a purchase for lifting a component from the surface, since destructive pressure forces are applied to edges of the surface components at a point where they are most susceptible to damage. Advances in the art of surface repair are still being sought.